


Seasons change, they fall for you

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, bottom!Otabek, non so che altro dire tbh, questa fic era un esperimento, scopano nella neve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Ispirata ad un roleplay e alla canzone "N.Y.E." di Blackbear.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUQnk0u3Fg8)





	Seasons change, they fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata ad Ellis.

_"I think I drank too much,_

_I'm still afraid of growin' up_  
 _And slowin' down too soon._  
 _When the fireworks go off balloons_  
 _Will fall the ball it drops._  
 _This is New Year's,_  
 _I wanted to let you know_  
 _I thought of you._  
 _It's all for you._  
 _I changed the way_  
 _I thought of you._  
 _Revolving you,_  
 _The Sun, The Moon,_  
 _And seasons change,_  
 _They fall for you."_  
  
  _Blackbear - N.Y.E._

 

* * *

 

Quand'ero più piccolo, mi piaceva in modo particolare sedermi e ascoltare le parole di mia madre che mi raccontava, ad occhi lucidi, di come le cose con mio padre siano andate a gonfie vele sin dal primo momento in cui i loro occhi si erano incrociati in quel tram di Montreal. Un colpo di fulmine, oserei dire. Un primo impatto che, poi, era rimasto nel tempo e li aveva portati a decenni di un felicissimo matrimonio che aveva dato i natali a tre bellissimi bambini - io in modo particolare, oserei dire. Mi piaceva ascoltarla, non tanto perché mi interessasse davvero sapere come si erano conosciuti, - no, quella parte del discorso aveva catturato la mia attenzione soltanto le prime volte, poi mi aveva stancato, - ma per il modo animato con cui sembrava lasciarsi travolgere dalle parole, mettendo nel descrivere gli occhi di mio padre la stessa passione che aveva messo nel crescere me e i miei fratelli. 

  
Mio padre ha dei bellissimi occhi blu, più scuri dei miei acquamarina di qualche sfumatura, che, grazie a Dio, sono stati ereditati da entrambi i miei fratelli, portando avanti quel gene di famiglia che, secondo me, non è che una benedizione. Occhi così sono difficili, se non impossibili, da trovare. Così limpidi, profondi, espressivi.

 

Ad ogni modo, nonostante io allora non fossi un tipo troppo romantico, non potevo fare a meno di pensare a questa caratteristica di mia madre più volte nell'arco di ogni giornata, ogni qual volta il mio sguardo si soffermava su una coppia nell'atto di tenersi per mano o scambiare un bacio, oppure quando le mie labbra andavano a scontrarsi con quelle di una ragazza o un ragazzo conosciuto pochi minuti prima, in un contatto che, davvero, non aveva nulla a che vedere con l'amore di cui i miei genitori parlano. Quello di cui si parla nei film, nei libri e in qualsiasi cosa bella che mi possa venire in mente in questo preciso istante.

 

Mi trovavo bene con la vita che stavo conducendo allora, i suoi rischi e pericoli, vantaggi e svantaggi, ma non potevo negare a me stesso di sentire una mancanza. Come un puzzle senza un pezzo, allo stesso modo ero colmo di un vuoto che aveva bisogno di un rimedio.

 

Il fatto è che l'amore non arriva a comando. Vi è un motivo per cui esistono i cuori spezzati e le persone single, su questo non vi è alcuna ombra di dubbio e mi sento stupido e ripetitivo nel sostenerlo ancora una volta. È diverso di persona in persona e nessuno può spiegare quando o come succeda di trovare la persona giusta. È un problema che piomba sulla testa delle persone nel momento della nascita senza un manuale d'istruzioni.

 

Succede e basta.

 

E, talvolta, anche quando l'amore finalmente si degna di fare la sua comparsa, non è detto che abbia intenzione di rimanere nella propria vita. Ma questa è un'altra storia. Ciò che voglio raccontare con così tanta enfasi, tanto bisogno di lasciare nero su bianco, è la passione con la quale sono stato travolto nella sola prima serata in cui ho incontrato quella che, probabilmente, a modo suo è stata la persona più significativa nei migliori anni della mia vita.

 

Ero più piccino di adesso, tieni conto che mi aggiravo intorno ai sedici anni, e stavo lasciando il palazzetto dello sport di Toronto, al termine di un allenamento che mi aveva lasciato praticamente stremato, ma carico della stessa adrenalina che mi coglieva quando riuscivo a fare qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che, immancabilmente, mi portava un gradino più in altro rispetto a quelli che erano i ragazzini della mia età. Amavo quella sensazione, all'epoca. Mi faceva sentire come una specie di re del ghiaccio, motivo per cui i miei amici di allora mi avevano affibbiato quel soprannome che ancora adesso mi accompagna.

 

Ad ogni modo, dopo una doccia, con i capelli ancora umidi per via della mia urgenza di tornare a casa, guardai l'orologio appeso alla parete, che segnava le otto e tredici di sera, poi mi infilai la giacca della tuta, preparandomi a lasciare il palazzetto in quel silenzio scandito solamente dal ticchettare ritmico ed insistente dell'orologio. Mi avvicinai alla porta e sbloccai la serratura, guardando le mie mani mentre abbassavo la maniglia, e il mio corpo venne attraversato da un soffio d'aria invernale e notturna. Quando alzai lo sguardo dalle mie dita, mi vidi costretto a fronteggiare il più bel paio di gemme che ebbi mai avuto il piacere di ammirare.

 

Non so cosa mi stessi aspettando di trovare oltre la soglia, ma di certo non questo.

 

Soltanto in seguito mi resi conto che quelle perle non erano altro che uno sguardo intenso, diretto, da una portata incredibile di sfumature. Uno sguardo penetrante, magnetico, disarmante, dal taglio affilato e le iridi che, sebbene lievemente marcate dalla stanchezza, accidenti se erano limpide! Uno sguardo unico, capace di mettere a nudo i segreti nascosti nel mio inconscio e, allo stesso tempo, inflessibile ed estremamente segreto per quanto riguardava il proprietario di quei cristalli.

 

E il colore. Dio, il colore.

 

Indefinito, simile a quello del caffè, ma più scuro. Qualcosa che la mia mente associò inconsciamente alla notte stessa che pareva incorniciare quel volto nuovo, dai lineamenti rigidi ed esotici.

 

Incapace di sostenerne l'intensità, spostai la mai attenzione dagli occhi all'espressione del ragazzo, che a prima vista doveva avere la mia età, nonostante forse apparisse un poco più maturo. I suoi capelli corvini avevano un taglio simile al mio, ma meno sbarazzino e più studiato, curato nel minimo dettaglio della rasatura ai lati.

 

La prima cosa che pensai fu "diamine."

 

La seconda, "è la mia fine."

 

Ricordo di essermi soffermato così tanto sulla confusione creatasi nella mia mente che, quando l'espressione dell'altro, anch'essa confusa, si sciolse per pronunciare alcune parole, probabilmente una domanda, io nemmeno riuscii a sentirle.

 

"...Eh?"

 

"È qui che si allena il team canadese di pattinaggio? Mi hanno detto di provare dall'entrata principale, ma era chiusa e non c'era nessuno."

 

Per quanto si sforzasse di non darlo a vedere, la sua voce era lievemente tremante e il suo nervosismo era palese.

 

Seguii il movimento delle sue pupille, che si spostavano freneticamente fra le diverse zone del corridoio alle mie spalle, mentre la sua domanda mi diede un motivo buono per provare a focalizzare la mia attenzione su qualcosa che non fosse il suo volto e accennai un sorriso tirato, annuendo e facendo del mio meglio per dimostrarmi accogliente.

 

"Sei stato fortunato. Fossi arrivato dieci minuti più tardi non avresti trovato nessuno. E comunque sì, io stesso sono un pattinatore."

 

Silenzio dall'altra parte.

 

Avrei dovuto dire qualcosa, volevo dire qualcosa, ma le parole sembravano essersi nascoste in qualche angolo remoto della mia testa, che pareva bianca e immacolata come la tela nuova di un pittore. Fortunatamente, il ragazzo mi tolse dall'impiccio prima di quanto io non mi aspettassi.

 

"Tu devi essere Leroy, immagino?" domandò, studiandomi con uno sguardo che, Dio, allora avrei dato tutto per essere in grado di interpretare. "Sono quello nuovo, Otabek."

 

Mi ci volle qualche istante per collegare le sue parole con quello che il mio coach mi aveva detto soltanto qualche giorno prima, immagine che era già finita quasi dimenticata nel fondo della mia mente, ma mi ritrovai ad annuire e a tendere la mia mano dinnanzi a me prima ancora di poterci ragionare su, invitando il ragazzo a stringerla, com'era buona creanza.

 

"Sì, sono io, Otabek." Gli confermai, curandomi di scandire bene il suo nome in modo da non sbagliare in alcun modo. Poi mi lasciai andare ad uno dei miei soliti sorrisi smaglianti, prendendomi qualche istante per assorbire i suoi tratti con i miei occhi acquamarina, la piega delle mie labbra che andava lentamente ad ampliarsi, fino a raggiungere gli angoli del mio sguardo. "Ma non chiamarmi così. Preferisco Jean o JJ."

 

Otabek tacque per qualche istante, come a lasciar radicare in sé quell'informazione. Dopodiché, rivolse uno sguardo all'edificio alle mie spalle, prima di tornare a focalizzare la sua attenzione su di me. Non saprei descrivere come e quanto il peso di quelle iridi scure sia andato a bruciare la mia pelle.

 

"È già chiuso?" domandò, indicando il palazzetto con un cenno del capo.

 

"Sì. No. Circa," mormorai. "È il mio turno di chiusura. Se ti serve qualcosa, posso riaprirlo per qualche minuto."

 

La mia risposta parve deluderlo, così incalzai. "Di che avevi bisogno?"

 

"Nulla."  
 

"Dai."

 

"Potresti-" esordì lui, allora, con un sospiro. "Potresti insegnarmi a fare il Toe Loop? Ho visto i tuoi allenamenti e sembri capace in quel salto."

 

Una pausa.

 

Un sospiro.

 

"Sbaglio sempre i tempi," aggiunse, dunque, un lieve rossore che andò a tingergli le guance di una sfumatura più scura.

 

"Certo. Non è un problema." Scrollai le spalle e mi presi qualche secondo per ammirare i suoi tratti esotici, mordendomi un poco il labbro inferiore nel vederlo imbarazzato. Dio solo sapeva quanto il rossore di gote mi piacesse negli altri. Forse, beh, era un po’ presto per dirlo, ma di sicuro lo avevo classificato come una persona interessante abbastanza da catturare la mia attenzione e portare più in alto il livello del mio desiderio di conoscerlo. E poi, inutile dirlo, un simile favore non mi sarebbe costato nulla.

 

Perciò lo guidai all’interno del palazzetto e andai a sedermi su una delle panchine sul bordo della pista di pattinaggio, sostituendo le mie scarpe con i pattini che tenevo in mano, allacciandoli stretti ed entrando, dunque, in pista. Feci un giro del perimetro per riprendere dimestichezza con il ghiaccio, sebbene non avessi che appena finito il mio allenamento, e nel frattempo non potei che mantenere il mio sguardo sulla figura ben definita di Otabek, entrato in pista poco dopo di me. I suoi pattini lasciavano un solco leggero sul ghiaccio sotto di lui, il suo respiro si condensava in una nuvola candida e la maglia termica nera, non solo metteva in risalto il suo fisico, ma faceva anche contrasto con il bianco a lui circostante. Deglutii, pronto a portare a termine quel mio nuovo compito. Prima di fare ciò, tuttavia, mi appoggiai un poco al bordo, osservando Otabek.

 

Lo vidi prendere coraggio ed eseguire qualche salto.

 

Lo vidi esibirsi e non mancare un colpo, malgrado nemmeno stesse facendo sul serio, come avrebbe potuto in una competizione.

 

Durante quella breve performance, non mi sentii di distaccare il mio sguardo dal suo fisico e dai suoi movimenti dinamici, forse in contrasto con i miei, più elastici e delicati. Otabek giocava sul proprio fisico già ben sviluppato, sull’esplosività che i muscoli spessi delle sue gambe riuscivano a consentirgli di mettere nei salti, e non potei che risultare un poco perso in tali gesti, precisi al punto da risultare immacolati.

 

E, alla fine dell’ultimo di questi salti, mi lasciai andare ad un sorriso carico di malizia.

 

Finalmente avevo trovato un avversario degno del mio calibro, e la cosa non poteva che elettrizzarmi un poco.

 

E, sì, forse vi era anche un poco di invidia nelle mie iridi chiare. Ma era soltanto un vago bagliore.

 

“Da manuale,” commentai, dunque, battendogli anche le mani un paio di volte, per poi incrociare le braccia al petto in un’espressione un poco confusa. “Come mai non ti viene il Toe Loop?”

 

“Non saprei proprio spiegarmelo. Forse prendo male la rincorsa. Forse sbaglio i tempi,“ si fermò, ricambiando il mio sguardo, e fu solo allora che mi resi conto di quanto significativa fosse effettivamente la nostra differenza d’altezza. La cosa mi portò a ridacchiare nel silenzio della mia mente.

 

Poi, più piano. “Posso vedere il tuo Toe Loop?”

 

E, a quella richiesta, non potei che annuire, lasciando la comodità del bordo pista per scaldarmi appena i muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia. Non molto. Quanto bastava per non farmi del male. Stirarsi o strapparsi qualcosa all’inizio del campionato, pensai, non era di certo consigliabile.

 

“Allora,” esordii, dunque, una volta pronto, schiarendomi la voce con un finto colpo di tosse. "Toe Loop, mh?” domandai ancora, giusto per darmi una conferma ad alta voce.  
 

Poi, con fare concentrato, mi diressi verso l’interno della pista, con un paio di pattinate eleganti com’era nel mio stile, prendendo una buona rincorsa per poi eseguire il salto, immancabilmente, alla perfezione. Questo, per poi tornare verso Otabek con un sorriso soddisfatto, tinto di sfida. Ero consapevole di come apparivo agli occhi altrui, quando pattinavo. Il mio era uno stile diverso da quello degli altri ragazzi della mia età: armonioso, sì, forse anche delicato, ma allo stesso tempo dannatamente virile e deciso. Una contraddizione, ma una contraddizione ben ponderata.  
 

“Ta-daaan!” esclamai, dunque, con un inchino teatrale, giunto alla fine di quella piccola esibizione che, pur breve, mi aveva lasciato con il respiro mozzato e i battiti cardiaci accelerati.  
    

Otabek pareva avermi studiato con attenzione, cosa che mi fece sentire improvvisamente vulnerabile e mi rese un poco nervoso. Il perché? Non ne avevo idea.  
    

“Bravo,” esclamò, scivolando fino a pochi centimetri dal mio viso. Mi guardò dal basso, le labbra strette in una piega che non riuscii a decifrare. “Ora mostramelo più... lentamente...” mi intimò, dunque, come un ordine appena sussurrato.

    

Quelle parole, più delicate, smossero qualcosa nel mio animo, ché, e avrei potuto giurarlo, vi era qualcosa di seducente nel suo tono, ora più basso. E non potevo di certo tapparmi occhi e orecchie dinnanzi a ciò, in quanto io stesso appassionato di bellezza. Specialmente negli uomini, che, ed era un'informazione che arrivava alle orecchie della gente spesso prima del mio stesso nome, apprezzavo al pari delle donne. E no, forse non ero il tipo da volermi definire in alcun modo, lasciando le etichette alle folle, ma di sicuro Otabek era un bellissimo ragazzo, e io ne ero attratto.  
    

Magari, pensai, l'avrei invitato a bere qualcosa assieme, più tardi. La cosa non era da escludersi. Ma, al momento, era quel benedetto salto, il focus della nostra conversazione.  
    

"Non è difficile," affermai. "Sta tutto nell'atterraggio. Se riesci ad atterrare con i pattini bene in linea fra di loro-" E glielo mostrai, da fermo. "-in questo modo, non dovresti avere problemi. Parti con dei buoni requisiti, ma è la pratica a rendere perfetti."  
    

Dunque lo osservai provare a riproporre ciò che gli avevo appena mostrato, e per un attimo parve farcela, ma poi, per via di un piede messo lievemente male, lo vidi cadere in modo forse un poco rovinoso davanti ai miei occhi, prendendo una botta che mi portò a sorridere, senza cattiveria alcuna, malgrado gli occhi e le sopracciglia fossero contratti in una smorfia di dolore, come se il suo colpo fosse stato anche mio.  
    

Per un attimo, mi parve di scorgere del forte imbarazzo in quegli occhi. Ma fu solo una coppia vana di istanti.  
    

"Non è male," lo rassicurai, dunque, posando una mano sulla sua spalla e carezzando con delicatezza il tessuto termico sotto i miei polpastrelli. "Stai solo attento alla velocità nella rincorsa e dovresti essere a posto."  
    

Mi permisi anche di avvicinarmi a lui e prendere le sue braccia, portando Otabek a simulare una posizione di atterraggio e correggendogli, dunque, la postura. Cercai anche un qualche tipo di contatto visivo con lui e, ancora una volta, mi sorpresi nel sentirmi rabbrividire quando lo trovai.  
    

"Tutto qui?" chiesi, dunque.  
    

Otabek annuì.  
    

"Perfetto," mormorai. "Usciamo, allora, che ho bisogno di una boccata d'aria."  
    

E così fu.  
    

Lasciammo la pista assieme, i pattini allacciati assieme e appesi alle spalle, per fermarci poco oltre l'esterno, ormai completamente avvolto dal buio, trovando un rifugio luminoso sotto un lampione, dove andai ad appoggiarmi con la schiena, mentre Otabek armeggiava con qualcosa nelle proprie tasche. Un pacchetto di sigarette, notai in seguito. Sorrisi. Ricordo che allora ce l'aveva, l'aria del fumatore. Era una delle cose che mi aveva colpito del suo aspetto, avvolto da quell'aria scura che rappresentava una tentazione ben più che semplicemente forte. Allora non avevo idea di cosa sarebbe successo in seguito, di quanto sarei diventato dipendente dal semplice profumo di Otabek, dalla sensazione di elettricità che pareva formicolare sulle mie dita ogni qual volta queste venivano a contatto con le sue mani, oppure dalla sua semplice presenza al mio fianco, in grado di riportarmi il respiro nei momenti in cui più avevo la sensazione di annegare.  
    

Domandai, "Te ne posso scroccare una?"  
    

Lui schioccò la lingua sul palato, e i miei occhi si ritrovarono calamitati sulle sue labbra sottili, e sul modo disinvolto in cui lui vi aveva passato la lingua sopra per inumidirle.

    

Deglutii.  
    

Lui si sistemò la giacca, prima di allungarmene una in silenzio, accendendola subito dopo la propria.  
    

Lasciai che il mio sguardo cadesse sulle mani di Otabek - delle belle mani, senza ombra di dubbio - mentre questi rimetteva a posto il pacchetto, e lo ringraziai con un cenno del capo. Dopodiché presi un tiro, lento, socchiudendo gli occhi nel sentire il fumo gonfiarmi il petto ed esalando con altrettanta fermezza, quasi a sospirare di sollievo. Poche cose potevano competere con la sensazione di calma dovuta ad una sigaretta.  
    

Rimasi con la schiena ben appoggiata al lampione e incrociai le caviglie, con fare incurante del fatto che la giacca fosse lievemente tirata su da un lato, scoprendo un sottile lembo di pelle, reso rosso dal freddo.  
    

"Allora," esordii, dunque, tornando a guardare il kazako - o meglio, ad assorbirlo con le mie iridi chiare, a fissare ogni dettaglio del suo bel volto nella mia mente. "Come mai ti sei trasferito?"  
    

Lui si voltò, squadrandomi, quasi ad analizzare ogni cellula del mio corpo in un modo che mi fece sentire esposto e vulnerabile, malgrado non si trattasse propriamente di una sensazione negativa.

 

"Volevo viaggiare per raccogliere esperienza," spiegò. "Ad Almaty, la mia città natale, ho vinto tutte le gare esistenti e ho consultato i migliori coach. Nulla in confronto a voi canadesi o agli americani. Negli Stati Uniti ho imparato molte cose, e spero di crescere anche qui."  
    

Una pausa.  
    

Un silenzio.  
    

Poi, "Ah, mi scuso per la mia pronuncia inglese da subito."  
    

A quelle parole sorrisi, con una scrollata sbarazzina di spalle. "Stai andando bene," lo rassicurai, dunque.  
    

Dopodiché, i miei canini andarono a torturare il mio labbro inferiore, per smettere soltanto nel momento in cui quel passatempo venne sostituito da un altro tiro di fumo. Con un sospiro, diedi un paio di colpetti alla sigaretta, lasciando cadere le ceneri sul sottile manto di neve che ricopriva la strada al di fuori del palazzetto.  
    

"Immagino che tu non abbia ancora molte conoscenze, qui," esordii, dopo un breve sospiro, ricordando che Otabek si trovava in Canada soltanto da pochi giorni. Mi domandai se non fossi io stesso la prima persona con cui lui parlava che non fosse un allenatore o, comunque, un adulto. Era comunque mio dovere aiutarlo ad integrarsi, no?  
    

"Stasera ho in programma di uscire a bere qualcosa con gli altri del gruppo di pattinaggio," gli proposi, allora, silenziosamente sperando che mi rispondesse affermativamente per motivi che andavano ben oltre la mia semplice cortesia. "Potresti venire."  
    

Nell'assenza di una risposta da parte sua, mi dimostrai sereno e sicuro di me come mio solito, malgrado davvero tenessi al fatto che lui accettasse quel mio invito. Otabek, infatti, mi intrigava. Ancora non sapevo come, ma mi intrigava. Perciò, quando lo sentii confidarmi che sarebbe venuto, non potei dare a meno di sorridere, finendo di fumare la mia sigaretta e cacciandola, poi, a terra, spegnendola con il tacco di una delle mie scarpe. Allora rialzai gli occhi in direzione del kazako, annuendo un poco.  
    

"Certo. L'idea è di trovarci poco dopo le nove in un locale non molto distante da qui. Magari lo conosci. L'insegna è abbastanza evidente. Si chiama Glitch," spiegai.  
    

Una pausa.  
    

Un sorriso più ampio.  
    

Poi aggiunsi, “Magari puoi darmi il tuo numero, così ci sentiamo e ti vengo a prendere, mh?”  
    

Otabek, a propria volta, spense la sua sigaretta, e notai soltanto in quel momento il rossore sulle sue gote, che decisi fosse dovuto al freddo, e al freddo soltanto. Annuì, dicendomi che conosceva il locale, cosa che mi risparmiò un sacco di spiegazioni futili, poi tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca per salvarsi il mio numero di cellulare e, eventualmente, darmi anche il suo. Cosa che, per quanto allora priva di significato, mi portò comunque a sentire una grande agitazione nel petto, ora in subbuglio. Vedere il modello di cellulare di Otabek, tuttavia, parve sciogliere un po’ di quella tensione, portandomi a sorridere, ché tutto mi sarei aspettato, tranne un telefono tanto vecchio, di quelli indistruttibili che permettono solo di mandare messaggi e chiamare. Un contrasto netto con il mio iPhone nuovo di fiamma, ma non mi permisi di giudicarlo. Ad essere sincero, quella sua caratteristica mi piaceva. Magari ero soltanto io a voler attribuire parole troppo eleganti alle cose, ma lo trovai vintage.  
    

“Fammi uno squillo,” mi disse lui. “Così salvi anche il mio.”  
    

Annuii, aspettando che mi venissero dettate le cifre, per digitarle rapidamente sullo schermo e salvare il contatto, prima di chiamare Otabek per ricambiare il favore. Una volta fatto questo, riposi il cellulare nella tasca, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
    

“Secondo me ci divertiremo,” gli confidai, senza omettere una nota di malizia nella voce, quasi buttata lì per errore. Ma che ci potevo fare? Inutile negarlo, Otabek, esteticamente, mi piaceva, e non potevo trattenermi dal provarci un poco. In fondo, non avevo nulla da perderci. Il punto era solo scoprire quanto Otabek fosse propenso al lasciarsi ammaliare da un uomo, indipendentemente dalla sua stessa sessualità. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che riuscivo a deviare un etero, anche solo per una serata. I miei occhi acquamarina, con l’aiuto della mia sicurezza in me, mi avevano spesso aiutato in quel campo. Quella, decisi, non sarebbe stata un’eccezione.  
    

Quasi a voler dare un qualche tipo di risposta ai miei stessi pensieri, Otabek si voltò in mia direzione nel sentire il mio palmo carezzargli la manica, sussultando un poco, e si avvicinò drasticamente al mio volto, per poi virare verso il mio orecchio sinistro.  
    

“Spero che voi in Canada non siate freddi,” mormorò, la voce ora improvvisamente più bassa. “Sono abituato al... calore dei Kazaki.” E, detto ciò, si allontanò, scrollandosi un po’ di neve dagli scarponcini, lasciandomi con la bocca e le labbra secche.  
    

Certo, in quel gesto, decisi, vi era ben poco di etero, impossibile ignorarlo. Ma meglio così. Ciò mi semplificava il compito, dopotutto.  
    

Scelsi, dunque, di non rispondere, semplicemente limitandomi ad osservare Otabek nell’atto di andarsene con un saluto silenzioso, apprezzandone la figura ben formata finché questa non sparì oltre un angolo del palazzetto. Allora recuperai la borsa con la mia roba, laddove l’avevo lasciata prima si incontrarlo, dirigendomi verso casa. Inutile sarebbe stato, infatti, sperare di potersi allenare ancora un poco con una tale distrazione nella mente.  
    

In fondo, pensai, avevamo comunque un appuntamento di qualche tipo.  
    

Lo avrei rivisto sicuramente.  
    

Le mani mi tremavano un poco.  
    

Mi sorpresi a sorridere fra me e me, nella luce biancastra del lampione.  
    

Poi lasciai definitivamente il posto.

 

* * *

Alla fine, fra una cosa e l’altra, mi decisi a saltare l’allenamento. Per una volta, mi dissi, non poteva di certo guastare, giusto? Perciò mi concessi il mio tempo per farmi una doccia e darmi una sistemata, fino a poter dire di essere messo al mio meglio, malgrado fosse ancora un po’ presto per uscire. Ma andava bene. Dovevo ancora cenare e vestirmi, dopotutto.  
    

E fu proprio mentre aspettavo che le uova che avevo deciso di farmi diventassero sode, che mi venne in mente di chiamare Otabek.  
    

Portai il telefono all’orecchio dopo aver composto il numero, aspettando la voce dell’altro, che parve giungere a me dopo qualche squillo vuoto.  
    

“Pronto?”  
    

Sorrisi nel sentire la sua voce.  
    

“Sono io,” mormorai, dunque, il tono morbido in forte contrasto con quello formale di Otabek. “JJ,” aggiunsi, poi, per sicurezza.  
    

“Ah, JJ! Ciao,” arrivò la risposta dall’altra parte, la voce ora nettamente più tranquilla e calda, nel riconoscermi. Persino tramite il telefono, riuscivo a capire che stesse armeggiando con qualcosa - forse del nastro adesivo? O delle cerniere?  
    

“Ti chiamavo per stasera,” spiegai. “Pensavo di passare per le nove e mezza. Va bene, per te?”  
    

Lo sentii trafficare ancora un poco.  
    

“Va benissimo! Ti do l’indirizzo,” e me lo dettò, mentre io scribacchiavo velocemente il nome della via. Poi parve tacere per qualche istante. “Ah, aspetta. Devo vestirmi in un modo particolare o no?”  
    

Appiccicai il post-it con l’indirizzo di casa di Otabek al tavolo, riponendo il pennarello che avevo utilizzato per scrivere, sicché di penne non ne avevo a portata di mano, accanto alla pila di lettere, per poi sistemarmi meglio il telefono fra la guancia e la spalla e avere, così, entrambe le mani libere, in modo da armeggiare ai fornelli senza troppi impicci. Francamente parlando, non ero un grande cuoco. Non lo sono mai stato. Non ci si doveva aspettare molto da me, da quel punto di vista. Ma, beh, almeno le basi mi venivano - mi si doveva attribuire quel merito.  
    

Alla domanda sugli abiti, sorrisi appena, schioccando la lingua distrattamente.  
    

“No. È solo una serata fra amici al pub. Magari, ecco, vestiti a strati, perché fuori si gela e dentro è molto, molto caldo,” suggerii, recuperando il mio uovo dal pentolino e poggiandolo sul piatto mentre parlavo. Con un rapido controllo di cosa stava sotto il guscio, mi sorpresi ad ampliare il mio sorriso. Anche quel giorno avrei mangiato bene. “Allora, nove e mezza?”  
    

Lui confermò l’orario, per poi chiudere la chiamata e lasciarmi alla mia cena e al pensiero di come vestirmi per fare un minimo di colpo su di lui. Avevo sentito dire che ad Almaty era un DJ piuttosto famoso, dettaglio che non faceva altro che aggiungere gloria all’aria che circondava Otabek. Non volevo essere da meno. Senza contare, poi, il fatto che avessi davvero sentito un qualche tipo di scintilla invadermi il corpo in quel primo contatto visivo, che non mi sentivo davvero di ignorare.  
    

Non credevo nell'amore a prima vista, ma credevo in un'attrazione a prima vista che con il tempo sarebbe potuta diventare amore, e radicarsi nel mio corpo in quel modo che sino ad allora non mi sentivo di aver sperimentato a pieno. Non mi sentivo ancora di affermarlo con certezza, ma non potevo nascondere a me stesso il fatto che quel ragazzino, in soli pochi istanti e una manciata di parole scambiate, avesse catturato la mia attenzione più di quanto la maggior parte delle persone avesse mai fatto in anni.  
    

Conclusi la cena con i miei tempi, sentendomi un poco nervoso per quella serata. Il perché, non sapevo spiegarmelo. Rimasi anche in boxer davanti all’armadio per una buona mezz’oretta, incapace di scegliere cosa mettere. Ma, una volta completamente vestito, profumato e messo al mio meglio, ecco che quel nervosismo si trasformò, ancora una volta, in una sicurezza di me che portò la mezzaluna rosea dipinta sul mio volto a raggiungere gli angoli dei miei occhi. Dire che mi sentivo splendido era dir poco - ma, in fondo, la mia confidenza aveva delle basi ben fondate. Nel mio pullover nero, jeans attillati, cappotto nero e sciarpa beige, ero davvero messo al mio meglio.

    

Un piccolo dettaglio che avevo omesso nel parlare con Otabek era che non avevo la patente - me l’avevano ritirata, - né, tantomeno, la macchina, perciò mi presentai sotto casa sua a piedi, incrociando le caviglie e appoggiandomi al muro accanto alla porta di Otabek dopo aver bussato, aspettando che mi aprisse. Fortuna che il locale non distava molto.  
    

Attesi con una certa impazienza di vedere il volto dell'altro e, nel momento in cui questi fece capolino dalla porta di casa, sentii il sangue bollirmi nelle vene da tanto che lo trovai attraente nel suo giubbotto di pelle nera, abbinato ad una semplice t-shirt bianca e dei pantaloni neri un poco sciupati ad arte sulle tasche. Un abbigliamento semplice, ma d'effetto. Affascinante, e non poco.  
    

Lo vidi guardarsi attorno e sogghignare nel non notare, com'era palese che stesse facendo, un'automobile nel vialetto. "Pensavo saresti venuto in macchina."  
    

"Non tutti i principi vengono a bordo di un cavallo bianco," mi giustificai, ridacchiando un poco, per poi cacciarmi le mani in tasca e fare cenno ad Otabek di seguirmi in direzione del locale. I miei occhi - beh, quelli rimanevano incessantemente puntati sul suo volto, che in vesti borghesi e non abiti da palestra ora non poteva che sembrarmi meno un atleta o un rivale e più una persona. Solo un bel ragazzo con il quale stavo uscendo, ecco.  
    

Certo, il freddo della serata era pungente, ma il mio cappotto era abbastanza spesso da potermi tenere al caldo anche con quel manto candido di neve a circondare me e Otabek, che rifletteva un poco le luci al neon delle insegne, creando alcuni giochi di luce che non sfuggivano al mio occhio attento.  
    

Arrivammo davanti al locale e, per tutto il tragitto, avevo osservato i movimenti di Otabek, la sua camminata sciolta e i capelli che, con il vento, venivano spazzati all'indietro, rivelando ancora meglio il volto del kazako e i suoi lineamenti ben marcati, così come gli zigomi a punta e la mandibola pronunciata. E, sì, forse era solo una mia impressione, un mio desiderio che mi dava l'illusione di una realtà che volevo, ma potei giurare che anche Otabek mi stesse guardando.  
    

Arrivammo davanti al locale e, dopo una rapida conferma sul fatto se si trattasse del posto giusto, Otabek mi aprì la porta, facendomi passare per primo. "Prima i principi, allora."  
    

Il suo commento mi strappò un sorriso colmo d'una malizia che nemmeno provai a celare, dovuta alla lusinga delle sue parole, ma che, anzi, lasciai che invadesse il mio volto, portando i miei occhi ad illuminarsi un poco. E con quello, mi ritrovai ad avere praticamente la certezza di avere un semaforo verde da parte dell'altro.  
    

Ma ad ogni cosa il suo tempo.  
    

Una volta dentro il locale, identificai il mio gruppo di amici, trascinando Otabek con me e facendo le dovute presentazioni. Mi preoccupai anche di ordinare da bere per me e per il kazako, trovando posto sui divanetti ai lati della pista da ballo - e, con il passare del tempo, aumentò anche il numero di bicchieri vuoti appoggiati accanto i miei piedi. Non era il mio scopo, ma mi ritrovai con un tasso alcolico in corpo lievemente più alto del dovuto, ma nel momento in cui me ne accorsi, seppi già che era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Non ero ubriaco. Solamente un poco brillo, ma Dio solo sapeva quanto quel mio stato d'animo fosse abbastanza da privarmi di qualsiasi tipo di filtro nelle parole, e a concedermi un'assoluta sfrontatezza nei gesti. E la presenza di uno come Otabek al mio fianco non era di certo d'aiuto. L'unica mia consolazione era il fatto che, a sua volta, anche il kazako pareva aver bevuto un poco per sciogliere i suoi nervi contratti, e ciò si notava dalla presenza costante della sua mano sul mio ginocchio, messa lì quasi per caso.  
    

A fine serata, i miei amici mi lasciarono nelle mani di Otabek, che venne ribattezzato come il mio taxi, commento che portò entrambi a ridere.  
    

"Hey, Canada," lo sentii intimarmi ad un certo punto, mentre mi cercava di tirare su dal divanetto. “Alzati e dimmi dove abiti.”  
    

“Riesco a camminare,” bofonchiai, miracolosamente tenendo fede alle mie parole, nonostante tutti quei bicchieri. Se vi era una cosa che avevo imparato sul mio corpo, era la sua capacità di resistere bene anche se spinto al proprio limite. Per lo meno, questo risparmiava ad Otabek troppa fatica e il panorama di un JJ impegnato a rigettare l’anima nei bagni di quel pub. Un’immagine poco elegante, senza ombra di dubbio.

    

Perciò, sebbene a fatica e sbandando un poco, mi alzai dal divanetto, un ghigno ebete stampato in volto, e mi appoggiai senza alcun tipo di pudore al kazako, strofinando il mio naso lungo l’incavo fra il suo collo e la sua spalla, con gli occhi socchiusi.  
    

“Dobbiamo proprio andare a casa?” domandai, la voce lievemente roca.

    

Lui prese colore sul volto, e la cosa non mi sfuggì. “Sì. Sei messo da panico.”  
    

E okay, non avevo idea di cosa volesse dire, ma come espressione rendeva l’idea alla perfezione. Tacqui, aspettando un seguito per quelle parole.  
    

“Senti, stanotte dormi sul mio divano e domani torni a casa appena ti svegli,” mi suggerì, trascinandomi con sé fuori dal locale.  
    

Ridacchiai contro la sua pelle, solleticandola un poco con il mio respiro. “Bien sûre, madame.”  
    

Dopodiché, mi tirai su quanto bastava per camminare, scoppiando a ridere ogni qual volta i miei piedi paiono inciampare sull’invisibile, e usai Otabek come spalla alla quale appoggiarmi per non cadere.  
    

Nel freddo notturno, sospirai un poco, soffermandomi ad osservare distrattamente la nuvola di vapore creatasi che lasciava le mie labbra, diffondendosi nell’aria e svanendo dinnanzi ai miei occhi.  
    

“È stata una bella serata, non trovi?” domandai, rimanendo appeso al braccio di Otabek mentre camminavamo, appoggiandomi un poco a lui per evitare in partenza di perdere l‘equilibrio, che sentivo instabile mentre la terra pareva spostarsi sotto i miei piedi. “Agli altri piaci.”  
    

Inciampai su uno dei sampietrini del marciapiede messo male, e Otabek mi agguantò al volo, prontamente evitando il peggio.  
    

Lui annuì. “Sì, è stata una bella serata. Mi sono sentito a mio agio.”  
    

Dopodiché si arrestò dinnanzi a quella che riconobbi essere la sua abitazione, lasciandomi dunque andare per frugare nelle proprie tasche. “Eccoci, devo tirare fuori le chiavi,” si giustificò, per poi sbloccare la serratura e aprire la porta, mentre io aspettavo pazientemente, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
    

“È sempre così,” commentai, intanto, ammorbidendo la mia espressione nel parlare dei miei compagni di allenamento. “Sono bravi ragazzi, loro.” Poi, tornai ad accostarmi ad Otabek. Immancabilmente, le mie dita finirono per sfiorare un suo fianco, quasi come se si trattasse di un caso. La mia voce si fece, invece, più bassa, ridotta quasi ad un sospiro dal profumo di Jack e Mai Tai, in contrasto con il mio sguardo, che sapevo essere vergognosamente languido ad occhi esterni.  
    

“E poi,” aggiunsi, mentre entravo in casa. “Ho scoperto delle cose su noi due."

 

Quest'affermazione da parte mia, in qualche modo, parve divertire Otabek, che sorrise, prima di spingermi a sedere sul divanetto e andare, dunque, vicino alla finestra che dava sul cortiletto interno, nel quale vi era una distesa di neve soffice e ancora vergine, ancora da calpestare, fatta eccezione su un paio di impronte di gatto che erano a stento intravedibili nel buio della notte calata. 

 

"Ah, sì?" domandò lui, per poi voltarsi ancora una volta verso di me e tornare ad avvicinarsi, i suoi occhi sui miei che mi causarono un brivido che, dalla mia mente, percorse la mia intera spina dorsale, raggelandomi il corpo e, allo stesso tempo, innescando in me una serie di reazioni a catena che portarono ogni mio nervo ad attivarsi come se qualcuno avesse acceso la luce dopo che la corrente fosse stata via per troppo tempo. "E cos'hai scoperto?"  
    

Mi persi nei suoi occhi, che mi guardavano nello stesso modo in cui un predatore affamato avrebbe pregustato la propria preda prima di avventarvisi contro, con quella nota di scuro desiderio che in seguito avrei avuto il piacere di incontrare diverse volte e in occasioni una più differente dall’altra.  
    

“Abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune,” sussurrai, dunque, sbragandomi sul divano senza alcun tipo di pudore, o rispetto del fatto che mi trovassi in una casa che non era la mia. Il mio sguardo rimase incatenato a quello di Otabek per non lasciarlo, i canini che andarono a torturare il mio labbro inferiore in un palese invito per il kazako ad assaggiarlo, ad avvicinarsi e cadere nelle mie grinfie. L’atmosfera era, senza alcuna ombra di dubbio, cambiata radicalmente da una lieve tentazione ad una sfacciata richiesta che si andò a riflettere sul mio sorriso colmo di malizia.  
    

“Per esempio,” aggiunsi, poi, alzando un sopracciglio con aria quasi di sfida. “Entrambi crediamo che Jean-Jacques Leroy sia un gran figo.”  
    

Otabek si grattò la testa e, nel farlo, si spostò anche i capelli all’indietro. Guardò fuori dalla finestra al lato del divano, cercando di non ridere alla mia battuta penosa. Il mio sorriso si ampliò notevolmente nel momento in cui mi resi conto di quanto questi fosse effettivamente attratto da me, ugualmente a quanto io lo fossi da lui, se non di più, e stesse solo aspettando il momento migliore per agire.  
    

Lo vidi tentare per l’ennesima volta di trattenersi e fallire, prima di sporgersi e, con un movimento quasi felino, si buttò su di me, spingendomi in modo da farmi sdraiare ancora una volta e mettendosi a cavalcioni su di me.  
    

E questo, se mi permettete, fu l’inizio della fine. Il prologo di una tragedia. La bellissima calma della tempesta durata due anni che ne seguì. Ma allora era diverso. Allora eravamo ignari di tutto, praticamente dei bambini, concentrati soltanto sulla vicinanza reciproca delle nostre labbra, io sui suoi occhi scuri, lui sulle mie iridi acquamarina.  
    

È vero, ci eravamo conosciuti soltanto quel giorno.  
    

È vero, probabilmente lui aveva già qualcuno nella propria mente, nel proprio cuore - ma, e non sapevo perché, sin da subito mi parve giusto che ciò dovesse accadere. Perciò, quando Otabek mi accarezzò il volto, in un gesto intimo, quasi fin troppo per quella che allora credevo sarebbe stata una semplice avventura di una notte, non mi allontanai e, anzi, lo lasciai fare, un sospiro lieve che lasciò le mie labbra e andò ad aleggiare fra i nostri profili, incastrati l’uno all’altro come due pezzi combacianti dello stesso puzzle.  
    

Qualcosa di simile per me non era di certo una novità, né, tantomeno, motivo di shock. Per quella che era la mia visione del mondo, allora forse anche irresponsabile, ogni minuto andava vissuto per quello che era, e se vi era un’occasione come quella di portarmi a letto un ragazzo di bell’aspetto come Otabek, allora quell’occasione andava colta, e anche alla svelta. Avevo paura di crescere troppo in fretta e, in qualche modo, di rallentare il mio ritmo troppo in fretta.

    

Otabek mi guardò dall’alto.  
    

“Già,” sussurrò al mio orecchio. “Jean-Jacques Leroy è proprio un figo.”  
    

Dopodiché iniziò a torturare il mio lobo con i denti, infliggendomi piccoli baci e succhiotti, avvolgendo le labbra attorno al mio orecchio, cosa che mi causò minuscoli brividi in tutto il corpo e che mi strappò un secondo sospiro di piacere.  
    

Le mie mani andarono ad intrecciarsi nei capelli di Otabek, portando il suo volto a contatto con il mio in un bacio che, beh, sebbene lento, di casto aveva ben poco, lasciandomi travolgere dal kazako come la costa da un’onda anomala.  
    

Tutto parve funzionare alla perfezione sin da subito. Le nostre lingue danzavano, quasi a ritmo, in quella caverna calda formata dall’incastro dei nostri volti, portandomi a prendere colore sulle gote. Questo finché Otabek non si riprese dal suo incanto, separandosi bruscamente da me, tutto rosso in viso e con un’espressione che mi lasciò spiazzato, il cuore in gola e denso di confusione.

    

Provai a leggere nel suo sguardo.  
    

Non riuscii a decifrare ciò che vi trovai.  
    

“Jean, non posso,” borbottò lui, tutto imbarazzato. Notai che le sue labbra stessero tremando, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un incubo, e lo vidi allontanarsi dal divano come un tornado in pieno svolgimento, per poi avvicinarsi alla sua giacca.  
    

"Io- Devo andare a fumare," si giustificò, spalancando la porta che dava sul giardinetto interno ed uscendo, mollandomi lì con ancora il respiro accelerato per via di quei baci densi di qualcosa che non potevo aver immaginato e una confusione in corpo che mi lasciò un poco sconcertato dalla reazione del kazako, sicché tutto mi aspettavo, tranne che un improvviso e così marcato disprezzo.  
    

Avevo, forse, fatto qualcosa che non andava?  
    

Non dovevo?  
    

No. No, era stato Otabek stesso a cogliere quella tentazione che io gli avevo lasciato, non ero stato io ad impormi su di lui.  
    

E allora cosa?  
    

Ad ogni modo, mi alzai di scatto, in un barlume di lucidità, prendendo la mia giacca e correndo dietro al kazako, almeno per accertarmi che stesse bene. Se non altro, quello. Lo trovai in un angolo del portico a sedere, tremante, forse per via della differenza di temperatura rispetto all'interno, forse per l'adrenalina. Fra le dita stringeva una sigaretta accesa, alla quale era incollato come se da ogni tiro che prendeva dipendesse la sua stessa vita.  
    

"Otabek?" lo chiamai, piano, avvicinandomi a lui e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, carezzando con delicatezza il tessuto decisamente troppo leggero che ricopriva il suo corpo, la mia preoccupazione palese nei miei occhi. Faceva freddo, fuori - forse anche più di prima, sulla mia pelle, ma al momento non pareva interessarmi.  
    

Otabek si irrigidì sotto il mio tocco, evitando di guardarmi.  
    

"...E se stessimo per fare qualcosa di cui potremmo pentirci?" sussurrò, freddamente. Si strinse a se stesso, rabbrividendo, e prese un altro tiro di sigaretta.  
    

Aspettai un seguito, un qualcosa che mi aiutasse a decifrare quelle parole, che parevano prendermi e trascinarmi lentamente verso il basso, come se stessi affondando in quella neve come avrei potuto fare in un campo di sabbie mobili, ma non arrivò nulla. Per un istante, per quanto breve, rimanemmo entrambi in quel silenzio interrotto soltanto da qualche spiffero d'aria che portò entrambi ad accapponare la pelle.  
    

"Io-" esordii, mantenendo il mio sguardo confuso, le pupille ancora dilatate dal desiderio, sull'altro, alla disperata ricerca di una spiegazione nei suoi occhi, se non nelle sue parole. "Cosa intendi dire con questo?"  
    

Una pausa.  
    

Un sospiro.  
    

Non lo lasciai andare e, anzi, portai la mia mano a stringersi ora attorno al suo braccio, alla ricerca di un tipo di contatto fisico che mi era stato negato. E, sicché Otabek pareva non voler iniziare a parlare per primo, decisi di osare e azzardare un'ipotesi che, nella sua stupidità, poteva non essere poi così banale. Non sarebbe stata la prima occasione, né l'ultima, in cui mi trovavo davanti ad un problema simile. Solo perché per me era semplice, sapevo che poteva non essere lo stesso per gli altri.  
    

"Sei ancora vergine?" mormorai, quasi a domandare se fosse quello il problema che lo tratteneva dal lasciarsi andare. Forse mi stavo facendo troppe aspettative su quel ragazzo. Forse non era il tipo di persona che mi aspettavo che fosse. Forse i suoi limiti erano più ristretti di quanto immaginassi. Forse-  
    

"Che razza di domanda è?"  
    

La sua voce, ferita, mi raggiunse, aprendomi la pelle e l'anima come il filo di un rasoio, e lì capii di aver commesso un passo falso.  
    

Otabek si alzò e spinse via la mia mano, in un gesto che mi diede l'idea che stesse quasi per colpirmi, cosa che comunque non accadde. Si fermò, quasi a contemplare la nostra differenza d'altezza, per poi avvicinarsi a me e, con un nodo alla gola palese nei suoi gesti, tirare un pugno al mio petto, che abbozzai a pieno. Era rosso in viso e quasi sul punto di piangere.  
    

"Sono solo confuso," mormorò, la voce debole e fioca come la luce di una candela.  
    

"Calmati," gli dissi, dunque, dopo qualche secondo in più di silenzio. Mi schiarii la voce, riavvicinandomi un poco, ma con cautela. Cercai di rassicurarlo, misurando le mie parole con precisione millimetrica. "Non ti voglio obbligare a fare nulla che non vuoi fare. Non deve significare nulla. Non abbiamo l'obbligo di dirlo a nessuno, o di rifarlo, o chissà."  
    

E Dio solo sa quante volte, negli anni a seguire, io stesso mi sia ritrovato a vedere Otabek stesso quasi in ginocchio, a supplicarmi per un mio bacio, o una mia carezza. E io, immancabilmente, ad accontentarlo, ricoprendolo di parole d'amore che sarebbero rimaste per le nostre orecchie, e le nostre orecchie soltanto. Con il senno di poi, rivivendo tutto a storia conclusa, alcuni miei atteggiamenti di allora ancora mi portano a riflettere sulle dinamiche della nostra storia, e mi fanno rendere conto di come alcuni episodi fossero stati prevedibili sin dall'inizio. Solo che allora ero ancora troppo giovane ed ingenuo per rendermene conto, perciò prendevo tutto per come avrei dovuto al tempo, un giorno alla volta, un momento dopo l'altro. Il ricordo di questo ancora mi porta a sorridere fra me e me, nel silenzio della mia camera da letto di notte.  
    

Otabek sospirò. "Non è che non voglio farlo. È solo che-"  
    

Si lasciò andare ad un'occhiata verso la neve sotto i nostri piedi, per poi tornare a guardarmi dal basso, tirando su col naso e con gli occhi appena lucidi. "È che non l'ho mai fatto."  
    

Mi fermai per ricambiare il suo sguardo e, d'istinto, il dorso della mia mano andò a sfiorare una delle sue guance, sentendola lievemente ruvida malgrado fosse perfettamente rasata, con una tenerezza che quasi non mi apparteneva. Non volevo metterlo a disagio. Non in quel modo.  
    

"Chiaramente, quello che sta per accadere non è mai successo," proseguì Otabek, per poi riprendersi e appoggiarsi a me con la fronte. "Trattami bene."  
    

E, con queste parole, era un po' come se il kazako si stesse concedendo totalmente a me. Con la sua verginità, mi stava dando anche la sua reputazione e tutte le proprie prime volte, rendendomi più sensibile a quanto stesse accadendo. Ma il desiderio era ancora forte e ben acceso nei corpi di entrambi, perciò non mi tirai indietro, spaventato dal peso di quella responsabilità.  
    

Anzi, a quel punto annuii lievemente, inclinando il viso in avanti in modo da far incontrare nuovamente le mie labbra con quelle sottili di Otabek. Questa volta, però, lo feci con una ritrovata cautela, ora sapendo quanto questo per Otabek fosse importante. Socchiusi piano gli occhi, portando le mie mani sui suoi fianchi e carezzandoli con delicatezza, così come stavo per fare in precedenza. Otabek mi lasciò agire, con un nuovo tipo di calma a trasparire dalla sua pelle. Pareva essersi messo a proprio agio, cosa che mi portò a sospirare di sollievo e, perché no, anche sorridere un poco nel sentire la sua virilità premere contro la mia coscia.  
    

Nonostante stessimo gelando entrambi, nessuno dei due parve voler anche solo accennare a tornare dentro, rimanendo circondati da quel manto freddo di neve ora sciupata dalle impronte lasciate dai nostri piedi.  
    

Otabek allungò le braccia e circondò il mio collo, perdendosi nel bacio e trascinandomi con sé. Mormorò il mio nome in un modo che mi mandò quasi in estasi, al punto da ampliare il mio sorriso. Le mie mani, ora frementi sotto la maglia di Otabek, andarono a scivolare verso il basso, fino ad arrivare a sbottonare i suoi jeans, incuranti del fatto che ci trovassimo ancora all'esterno.  
    

Era una follia, sì, ma al momento non parevo preoccuparmene.  
    

Non volevo pensarci.  
    

Nessuno ci avrebbe visti, comunque.  
    

Le mie labbra andarono a disegnare una linea di baci che, da un angolo della bocca del kazako, andarono a scendere lungo la sua gola, occasionalmente soffermandosi per disegnare cerchi con la lingua o mordere con delicatezza la pelle di Otabek. Mi curai, tuttavia, di non lasciare segni che sarebbero rimasti anche l'indomani. D'altra parte, non sapevo ancora come lui avrebbe potuto prenderla.  
    

La mia bocca ora sfiorava il suo collo, ora lo baciava, ora lo martoriava, rigorosamente senza lasciare lividi. Otabek sospirò quando andai a sfiorare con l'indice la cerniera dei suoi jeans, avventurando le mie mani in una zona nella quale, per ora, sapevo che nessuno, se non forse lui stesso, era mai arrivato.  
    

Mi domandai se, persino in quel momento, Otabek stesse pensando a qualcun altro. Non mi soffermai abbastanza sull'idea per concedermi la grazia di una risposta. Mi limitai soltanto a scrutarlo con i miei occhi, ora grigi per via della luce scarsa, quasi a divorare quel ragazzo con il mio solo sguardo, che sapevo essere d'una bellezza ferina.  
    

Tante volte, in precedenza, infatti, mi ero subito complimenti riguardo i miei occhi, su quanto fossero belli, profondi, vergognosamente languidi. Occhi che, tuttavia, parevano essere considerati solamente nel momento in cui mi ritrovavo in ginocchio nei bagni di qualche pub nel quale, per via dell'età, nemmeno sarei dovuto entrare, ma nel quale adesso mi trovato con il viso pericolosamente vicino all'erezione di qualche persona quasi sempre più grande di me, che chiedeva attenzione. E io, immancabilmente, mi curavo di non farvi mancare nulla.  
    

Ma con Otabek posso fieramente dire che fosse diverso.  
    

Non si trattava tanto di arrivare all'orgasmo, quanto di aggrapparci l'uno all'altro, di darci sostegno a vicenda, e il contatto fisico era il modo più semplice di arrivare ad una pienezza di sentimenti che, in quel momento, mancavano ad entrambi. Cercavamo qualcosa. Ci siamo trovati, il che era più di quanto stessimo chiedendo in partenza.  
    

Otabek, non volendo essere da meno in quel gioco, si avventò sul rigonfiamento nei miei pantaloni, ora più rigido e pulsante, portandolo all'aria e maneggiandolo come immaginavo avesse sempre fatto con il proprio. Potevo percepire una certa incertezza nel modo in cui mi stava toccando, ma glielo concessi e, anzi, tentai di aiutarlo il più possibile con delle carezze. Ma non mi ci volle molto per lasciarmi andare del tutto. Le mani di Otabek su di me, infatti, unite al sapore dell'alcool che ancora mi bagnava le labbra, mi strapparono un sospiro tanto incensurato e poco casto che io stesso me ne sarei potuto vergognare, a mente lucida. Io, che la vergogna nemmeno sapevo cosa fosse.  
    

E faceva un freddo assurdo, sì, là fuori nella neve, ma non mi pareva di sentire nulla al di fuori del mio bisogno di soddisfazione, e di concedere piacere all'altro.  
    

Avanzai di un passo, stringendomi ad Otabek e cercando nuovamente le sue labbra. Le presi con delicatezza fra i canini, tirandole piano verso di me, per poi sussurrare quel nome a me straniero, che pareva arrotolarsi attorno alla mia lingua ogni qual volta venisse pronunciato.  
    

"Otabek..."  
    

Il mio nome mi giunse di rimando, come un eco.  
    

Otabek continuò a giocare con il mio corpo in un modo che mi portò a rabbrividire, le guance e il volto accaldati malgrado il gelo del cortile. Con la sua mano libera, si fece calare i pantaloni fino alle caviglie, incurante del fatto che potessero bagnarsi, per poi fare lo stesso anche con i miei.  
    

L'aria fredda mi accarezzava le gambe e solleticava le natiche, ma non sentivo minimamente fastidio, che fosse colpa dell'alcool o del trasporto con cui le labbra di Otabek trovarono nuovamente le mie, in un bacio appassionato. Lo spinsi un po' più vicino a me, sentendo le mie mani tremare un poco. Erano ridicole, ma nulla pareva fermarle.  
    

Le mie dita percorsero con una studiata lentezza i fianchi del kazako, sentendo la sua pelle fredda sotto i miei polpastrelli più chiari, ormai diventati violacei per la temperatura di quella serata canadese di brutta stagione, se brutta la si voleva chiamare. Tali dita, dunque, scivolarono giù fino ad oltrepassare l'erezione di Otabek, andando a cercare quel punto del corpo maschile a me tanto familiare, ormai. Sapendo che si trattasse della prima volta dell'altro, sapevo di dover usare della delicatezza in più.  
    

Certo, ero pur sempre avvolto dai fumi dell'alcool e da un desiderio accecante, ma ciò non mi impediva di far sparire la punta del mio dito medio all'interno del corpo di Otabek con un'attenzione particolare e una morbidezza nei movimenti sorprendente anche nello spingere dentro il resto del dito e accompagnarlo all'indice.  
    

A quelle attenzioni, il corpo del kazako si irrigidì un poco, e Otabek si lasciò sfuggire un lieve gemito che lo portò ad arrossire, e non poco, e a distogliere lo sguardo dal mio, palesemente imbarazzato. Ma non ebbe tempo di lasciar crescere quelle sensazioni, sicché stavo andando a toccare zone che per lui erano più che erogene, e che gli provocarono sussulti di piacere per nulla trascurabili.  
    

Non era da me prendere l'iniziativa su un tipo come Otabek, poiché di solito mi sarei semplicemente lasciato andare al subire lo stesso trattamento, ma per quella sera avrei potuto fare un'eccezione. Per Otabek, avrei potuto fare un'eccezione. Per Otabek, avrei potuto fare più o meno qualsiasi cosa in qualsiasi momento.  
    

Incapace di rimanere concentrato sulla mia erezione, lui decise di aggrapparsi ai miei fianchi e di distendersi appena per permettermi un più libero accesso al suo corpo.  
    

"Fai piano..." riuscì semplicemente a dire, ansimando e appoggiando la sua fronte sulla mia spalla. In quel caso, conclusi, la differenza d'altezza poteva essere a vantaggio suo.  
    

A quella richiesta da parte sua, annuii piano, portando la mia mano libera a carezzare i suoi capelli e ad aggrapparsi ad essi, mentre continuai a tenere le dita dell'altra al suo interno. Come promesso, mi occupai di lui con una premura particolare, cercando attentamente di non fargli del male e dandogli il tempo di abituarsi alla sensazione. Ricordavo la mia prima volta con un uomo. Sapevo quanto forte fosse l'impatto emotivo di sentirsi così esposto e vulnerabile sotto il tocco di qualcuno, specialmente se questi era più esperto, ed era per questo che mi preoccupai di distrarre Otabek dal dolore iniziale provocato dall'aggiunta di un terzo dito, con solo un tocco di saliva a rendere il tutto più semplice, con una linea di baci depositati lungo la sua guancia e il suo collo, più dolci dei precedenti.  
    

Allora, quando sentii i muscoli di Otabek smettere di contrarsi sulle mie dita, le sfilai via lentamente, allontanando il volto per cercare un contatto visivo con il kazako, mentre questi si lasciava andare ad un sospiro di piacere, lo sguardo assente, portato via dalla goduria dei miei gesti, dettaglio che andò a gonfiare un poco il mio ego.  
    

"Posso?" chiesi, dunque, a fil di voce, aspettando un semaforo verde da parte sua che speravo sarebbe arrivato, e che in cuor mio non volevo vedere mai cambiare colore in alcun modo.  
    

Otabek alzò gli occhi verso di me in uno sguardo che, di per sé, mi fece capire quanto vi fosse da capire, ossia che quel permesso, forse, lo avevo da minuti, ore, dal momento stesso in cui per la prima volta ci eravamo rivolti la parola.  
    

Prima di lasciarmi proseguire, tuttavia, la sua voce infranse ancora una volta il silenzio creatosi, chiaramente eccitata e vogliosa, ma allo stesso tempo un poco rauca.  
    

"Jean, possiamo stenderci, prima?" mormorò, pronunciando quelle parole con una lentezza e bassezza di volume tali che per un attimo temetti di non aver capito bene.  
    

"Nella neve?" domandai, una scintilla limpida che andò ad attraversarmi le iridi color zaffiro come una cometa, nel mio atto di guardare Otabek. Il mio sorriso andò ad ampliarsi, prendendo sfumature che sfioravano il divertimento, quasi, per via della situazione che si era andata a creare.  
    

Era una follia.  
    

Una follia completa.  
    

Ma non ero io stesso, forse, il primo ad innamorarsi di simili assurdità, quando queste capitavano?  
    

Perciò, sì, la risposta arrivò un poco esitante, ma giunse comunque, e accompagnata da un tono leggero e scanzonato.  
    

"Tu sei pazzo."

    

Risi.  
    

Eppure, io stesso il freddo non lo sentivo e, siccome era Otabek in persona a chiederlo, finii per credere che fosse lo stesso anche per lui. Quindi cercai le sue labbra, scontrandole con le mie e assaporando il suo labbro inferiore, prima di aiutarlo ad adagiarsi sul manto intoccato di neve che ci circonda. A mia volta, nell’appoggiarmi a terra, non potei trattenere una risata argentina, che pare tintinnare nell’aria come un campanellino, il suono reso più ovattato dalla neve stessa.  
    

La schiena nuda di Otabek nel punto in cui gli avevo alzato gli abiti era a contatto con la neve, così come ogni punto più in basso, fino alle caviglie, e dal suo volto potei capire che, in un certo senso, la cosa gli faceva male, ma quel tipo di dolore non era nulla che non potesse essere sopportato senza grandi difficoltà.  
    

Mi sorpresi a godermi per un attimo la follia di quel momento, un ghigno divertito e incredulo ancora dipinto sul mio volto, ad illuminarlo in un modo particolare, che riconobbi essere riflesso di una sensazione nuova che a mia volta stavo sperimentando per la prima volta.  
    

“Se non ti sbrighi e non la smetti di ridere me ne vado,” scherzò Otabek, tutto rosso in volto, le gambe divaricate e le ginocchia pressate contro i miei fianchi. Non che mi aspettavo che si alzasse e andasse via veramente, ma era meglio non rischiare, conclusi fra me e me.  
    

A quel punto, allora, l’umorismo della situazione sfociò in un leggero annuire, e quel leggero annuire diventò uno sguardo serio, che persistette anche nel momento in cui mi sistemai meglio su di lui. I miei occhi, ora limpidi, scrutavano quelli del kazako in un drastico cambio d’espressione e un leggero color di gote dovuto al freddo.  
    

“Hai un viso bellissimo,” mormorai, dunque, la voce ora bassa e spezzata dal desiderio. Mi curai di passare una mano sul volto di Otabek mentre mi posizionavo fra le sue gambe, spingendomi al suo interno con fermezza e la giusta lentezza, andando a cercare le sue labbra. Accolsi ogni suo gemito nel mio respiro, ansimante, e baciai via ogni traccia di dolore che riuscii a sentire in lui. Dolore e piacere. Questo gli causavo. Dolore e piacere.  
    

Il suo volto era contratto nella più deliziosa delle ‘o’, e notai del conflitto nei suoi occhi. Mi domandai a cosa stesse pensando. A chi stesse pensando. Il mio nome lasciò le sue labbra ancora una volta, e lì ogni timore abbandonò il mio corpo, portandomi a perdermi in lui, le mie mani che esploravano il suo fisico in tutta la sua bellezza scultorea, e i nostri respiri che si fondevano nel mezzo.  
    

Come i gesti tesi, impacciati di Otabek volevano intimarmi a fare, iniziai dunque a muovermi all’interno del suo corpo, sentendo le ginocchia cedere un poco per via del piacere dovuto all’assenza di un vero e proprio lubrificante, che rendeva tutto più intenso e reale, e per via del fatto che Otabek fosse maledettamente stretto attorno a me, il che era una cosa che, e qui nemmeno lo avrei mai potuto negare, mi aveva sempre mandato su di giri.  
    

La mia preferenza per quella lieve sensazione di bruciore, specialmente quando ero io a tenere le redini della situazione, infatti, non era affatto un segreto.  
    

Le mie labbra si spostarono piano da quelle di Otabek alla sua guancia, alla mandibola, il collo, l’orecchio. Si avvolsero attorno al lobo del kazako e chiamarono piano il suo nome, accompagnandolo ad incoraggiamenti appena sussurrati, e a parole sinuose e seducenti, di puro apprezzamento nei confronti del suo corpo e del suo volto. Labbra che scesero lungo la gola e si soffermarono a lasciar baci sull’incavo della spalla e le clavicole, dando all’altro qualcosa su cui distrarsi almeno finché l’iniziale dolore della fatidica prima volta non sarebbe passato, mentre mi muovevo in modo armonioso e regolare.  
    

Otabek si lasciò scappare dei gemiti sempre più definiti e frequenti, fra i quali sbiascicava il mio nome. Inarcò la schiena, sentendola umida per via del contatto con la neve, e si portò un braccio davanti al viso, palesemente arrossato, in modo da coprirlo.  
    

Sentirlo tanto disperato sotto le mie mani mi mise i brividi, fino al punto da trattenermi dal ricoprire il kazako di baci per ansimare pesantemente a mia volta, la fronte pressata contro il suo collo. Le spinte da parte mia, piano, andarono a farsi più frequenti, a mano a mano che sentivo l’altro rilassarsi sotto il mio peso. Una cosa soltanto mi tratteneva dal chiudere gli occhi e concentrarmi soltanto sul mio piacere e sul concederne in eguali misure ad Otabek, ed era quel braccio che Otabek teneva sul proprio volto, che pareva guastare l’armonia della situazione. Soltanto allora mi tirai su, scostandoglielo con delicatezza di dosso, bloccandolo per il polso contro il manto innevato e guardando Otabek negli occhi, il mio respiro visibile nell’aria sotto forma di una nuvoletta candida di condensa che andava a disegnare eleganti ghirigori nell’aria, prima di svanire completamente nel cielo buio delle notti canadesi.  
    

“Non farlo,” mormorai, la voce roca per via del piacere, e carica d’aria. “Non coprirti. Lasciati guardare.”  
    

E Otabek si arrese alla presa delle mie mani forti contro quel freddo naturale, che dall’altro lo opprimevano, quasi, parendo ancora più eccitato di quanto non lo fosse già. Dal canto mio, continuavo sempre più velocemente e con forza a spingermi all'interno, riconoscendo di non essermi mai sentito così tanto bene. Tutto pareva essersi fermato, compresa l'alba che pian piano cominciava a fare capolino nel cielo dietro al mio viso.  
    

Nel vedere Otabek così esposto sotto di me, non potei che sentirmi sempre più pericolosamente vicino al limite, eppure ancora distante. O almeno, troppo distante rispetto a quella che era la situazione del kazako. Avendo già avuto diversi rapporti sessuali con diverse persone, ormai avevo imparato a cogliere i segnali del fatto che una persona stesse per toccare il picco dell'estasi e lasciarsi andare ad un orgasmo. E il leggero tremore dei fianchi di Otabek non faceva altro che suggerirmi questo.  
    

Ma era ancora presto, ancora troppo presto - perciò non potei che stringere i denti, lasciandomi sfuggire una sonora imprecazione nel momento in cui un'ondata di calore e piacere più intensa delle altre non andò a travolgermi.  
    

"Resisti," chiesi, dunque, all'altro, cercando per l'ennesima volta i suoi occhi con i miei, e aggrappandomi ad essi come fossero l'unica ed ultima cosa di cui avrei mai avuto bisogno nella mia vita. "Ancora poco. Puoi farlo."  
    

Otabek portò la testa all'indietro ed emise un gemito diverso dal solito nel momento in cui, conclusi, muovendomi andai a toccare un punto particolare del suo interno. Quella situazione stava spingendo entrambi, a modo nostro, verso limiti che non avevamo mai oltrepassato, specialmente nel momento in cui il kazako trovò il coraggio necessario per prendere la decisione di dovermi restituire le sensazioni che gli donavo, e rinunciò al trattenersi.  
    

Mosse le mani, quasi a volersi liberare dalla mia presa, e mi guardò con occhi lucidi, sia di piacere, sia per via dello sforzo che stava compiendo sia a non lasciarsi andare troppo presto, sia a non irrigidirsi ulteriormente per evitare di farsi male e farne anche a me.  
    

"Jean..." mormorò, in quel tono che mi lasciava una sensazione dolce sulla punta della lingua. Annuì lievemente e tentò di resistere ancora un po' di più, ma si dovette aggrappare a me. Inoltre, il freddo, ed era palese, gli bruciava le braccia e le mani.  
    

Aumentai ancora un poco la frequenza delle mie spinte all'interno del corpo di Otabek, le mie guance ora paonazze e le pupille dilatate per via del piacere e del desiderio di portare l'altro al limite, al punto di rottura, per raggiungere con lui il mio.  
    

Il piacere mi invase come un'ondata di calore, raggiungendomi il volto e rendendomi difficile respirare correttamente. Chiamai il nome di Otabek in ripetizione, come un mantra nascosto in un gemito, accompagnato da occasionali imprecazioni, finché non sentii anche il mio corpo iniziare a tremare, e capii di essere arrivato a mia volta al mio limite.  
    

Cercai, dunque, lo sguardo dell'altro, annuendo piano sicché la pura goduria fisica era ora tale da privarmi della parola, in modo da dargli un qualche tipo di segnale che, sì, ora poteva anche lasciarsi andare. E così feci a mia volta, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Otabek e aumentando la presa sui suoi polsi, mentre toccavo l'estasi più totale e mi rigettavo al suo interno, in una sensazione che parve privarmi del respiro e dei battiti cardiaci e che accese ogni parte del mio corpo che fino ad allora pareva essere rimasta al buio, così mentre Otabek faceva la stessa cosa.  
    

Qualcosa in me pareva essersi smosso, mentre tenevo le palpebre serrate e, lentamente, parevo rinascere contro il corpo del kazako, sentendo attorno a me il forte contrasto del calore generato dalla nostra stessa vicinanza e del gelo della neve che ci aveva fatto da teatro per quel gesto d'estrema intimità che, per una ragione o l'altra, sapevo che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai dimenticato. Il tempo e i fatti mi insegnarono che avevo ragione.  
    

Quando trovai la forza necessaria per riaprire gli occhi e rivolgere uno sguardo in direzione del kazako sotto di me, scivolando fuori dal suo corpo, mentre ancora il mio petto si alzava e abbassava a ritmi frenetici, lo trovai con i capelli lievemente bagnati di sudore e ghiaccio sciolto, che si incollavano alla fronte madida di sudore in un modo che trovai attraente, che mi mozzò ancora il fiato con un lieve grugnito. Volevo solamente stringermi a lui e baciarlo avidamente, sfogare tutto ciò che mi restava da dirgli in quel modo, concedendogli anche gli ultimi centimetri della mia persona che in quel rapporto non aveva preso.  
    

Gli lasciai i polsi dopo essermi accasciato un poco su di lui, con delicatezza in modo da non schiacciarlo, tentando di recuperare il respiro e un ritmo più lento di battiti cardiaci. Con la mano libera andai ad accarezzare la sua guancia, portando il suo volto vicino al mio per cercare le sue labbra in un bacio, serrando le palpebre. Non vedevo l'ora di tornare in casa al caldo, ma al momento avevo solo bisogno di riprendermi un attimo, specialmente dato che le mie gambe stavano tremando, le mie energie prosciugate dall'orgasmo ancora fresco.  
    

Otabek mi passò con dolcezza una mano fra i capelli corvini, sfregando il dito sulla rasatura e giocando con le ciocche più lunghe, per poi lasciarvi un bacio.  
    

"Jean," mormorò, il mio nome su quelle labbra sottili che mi avevano ridonato vita. "Ho freddo. Andiamo dentro a riprenderci."  
    

Lo vidi fermarsi per qualche istante, quasi a contemplare la volta celeste sopra di noi, unico testimone di quello che era un amore sul punto di nascere e di svilupparsi nel più bello dei fiori. Mi concentrai sul rumore della brezza mattutina e dei suoi battiti cardiaci contro il mio orecchio, con il loro ritmo regolare che con il tempo imparai ad apprezzare sopra ogni cosa. Un suono che mi accompagnò sempre nei miei momenti migliori e che mi salvò dai peggiori. Il mio toccasana.  
    

"Torniamo in casa," aggiunse, poi, Otabek, alzandosi con me e guidandomi verso il suo appartamento, dal quale non riuscii più ad andarmene.  
    

Prima di entrare, alzai un ultimo sguardo verso il cielo.  
    

Stava albeggiando.

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti e i kudos mi danno vita!!!


End file.
